The 15th Member
by gypsywoman1
Summary: [The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey] Anaranë, an Elf from Rivendell. She has wanted to leave her kin to go out on a quest, to fight and do something worthwhile. When a group of dwarves heading for The Lonely Mountain come, she finds her chance and finds out what fate has in store for her. A friend in Bilbo and a strong pull towards Thorin, she finds there are more dangers realized.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** First off, thanks for choosing to read this and second, this is my first time writing this fandom. I have been getting into it for a year now and watched The Hobbit and fell in love immediately. I admit when the idea of writing this came I was worried that it wouldn't be good, so I researched Rivendell, the map of Middle Earth and Elves. I am going to be re-watching The Hobbit to grow more familiar with the land they trod on and the characters and situations they are into. And my OC is modeled after Phoebe Tonkin just so you know. So I guess, here is to trying new things. Hope you enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit, nor the characters or anywhere in Middle Earth. This is written for pure enjoyment. I only claim my OC._

Anaranë Lúinwë perched delicately in the broad leafed tree in TrollShaws. Scanning the area around and as far as her brown eyes dared to see. Long wavy unkempt brown hair disturbed by the slight breeze, but never constructing her view. An elf of Rivendell, Anaranë was forbidden to act upon anything alone. Unless sanctioned by Elrond she was to stay within the confines of Rivendell. She inhaled deeply, exhaling through her puckered full lips and raised her bow and arrow at the sight of a Troll carrying about its bounty of lost travelers. From the observation they were already dead but their deaths wouldn't be in vain.

Eyes attuning to the massive figure, waiting for the strike point, she released her grip and let the arrow fly, burying itself in the upper spinal discs. The troll roared in pain and released its hold on the load to attempt at reaching behind to remove the annoyance. Anaranë shouldered the bow and removed her sword made of the finest Elven materials as she stood, shoulders back, spine straight and leapt from the high branch in a swan dive and landing behind the troll. Swinging in an arch and spinning with the force she crouched at the last minute as the blade cut through tendons and ligaments behind the knees, sending the troll down.

Walking surely and swiftly around and to the front of the troll to stare into its horrendous predatory eyes she wanted to see the light go and the knowledge that it would not be eating with its brethren tonight. Without so much as a word or delayed reaction she ran, stepping on its thigh and thrusting the sword through the bottom of its chin and serving the death blow to the brain. Not long after she had succeeded in her quest she had burned the remains and taken the human corpses to be buried by nearby bushes decorated with flowers to serve to their memories.

The ride back to Rivendell on her horse Margo did she get there sooner than on foot. Managing to slip past others of her kind to head back to her chamber. Removing her weapons and the dwarf clothing she had acquired in a raided encampment, the heavy yet warm fur and animal skins were tucked into a trunk by her bed. The enormous boots made for trekking and harsh winters she never ceased to respect the dwarves for their intelligent way of dressing. She turned to wipe off the dirt and blood before slipping into the green silk gown and tying the cinches in back. Running her fingers through her hair, it never needed to be brushed as it appeared perfect and untangled.

Her metal woven circlet rested around her head and on her forehead. Finishing and exiting, she was met with Elrond. The smile coming from her face she inhaled and motioned him in with her hand. "Your absence was noticed yet again Anaranë," he spoke.

"My apologies."

Elrond nodded and faced her squarely. "We have guests amongst our people and they will be dining soon. As you had taken leave you have missed the introductions and thus made mandatory to the meal."

Anaranë understood completely. In fact the news of guests had her intrigued and excited. Very rarely did they have visitors and from the sounds of it they were not of their people from other parts of Middle Earth. Following Elrond through the halls and down the steps to the opened seating balcony where voices were floating and mingling with the music played. Her eagerness had her trying to look around Elrond to capture sights of them before fully coming into their presence but alas it didn't turn out. "Where is the meat?" one of the seated men said.

Coming into view she recognized them was dwarves and the excitement grew. Those that she envied and yearned to be around and learn more about their lives and cultures, however her face remained calm. As it should being a lady. Moving about to sit among them, she took placement near a man with long dark hair with small streaks of white, dressed in dark fabrics laced with gold thread and furs to cover. When she took in the company she also happened upon the tallest. She had heard of him yet did not know him, but it was an honor to be in the same place as Gandalf the Grey.

"Lass, what be your name?" the one she learned to be named Balin asked.

"Anaranë Lúinwë."

"Pleasure to meet you lass, I'm Balin," he said, pointing around the table as he continued to introduce, "Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Ori, Dori, Kili, Fili, Nori, Bilbo Baggans, and Thorin Oakenshield."

Meeting every single one of their orbs she settled on the one she was sitting beside, Thorin. She could tell he was uncomfortable in Rivendell and most likely around her and that piqued the interest. "Might I ask where you are headed on your journey once you finish your stay here in Rivendell?"

She had to know, this might be her chance to finally get away and do something extraordinary, instead of wait for the call, wait wearing dresses and living the years away without aging. "That is not of your concern," Thorin spoke.

Anaranë turned her head and held in his direction despite his lack of eye contact and ignoring her. "I'm not concerned Thorin. I have great knowledge to believe that you are not to be concerned about and that you do not care if one does."

"Then why ask?"

Gandalf spoke before she could get a word out leaving her surprised and in awe. "I believe Thorin she would like to accompany us. Even though she knows it isn't possible."

She lowered her head to hide her face as she ate her meal. "Why isn't it possible?" Bilbo piped in.

"Elves stay together unless given permission," Elrond answered, stepping behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Also, she happens to be under my care after her parents met unfortunate circumstances in a rescue."

Standing up abruptly she turned to face him with anger in her shimmering brown eyes. Moving past him without a word spoken she headed to the stone railing to overlook the valley and waterfalls around them. When Gandalf stepped beside she didn't look but knew he was there to talk. "Interesting to find one willing to risk their life and separate from their kin to go with strangers into a dangerous journey. When that one does not know what the journey entails or will bring."

"Every journey has dangers Gandalf. It takes those who are accepting of them and knowing they might not return alive that should be given the chance. Elrond doesn't know what I do when I go off on my own and he knows as I am sure you do too that I will wind up following your group in the end. I can't stay here forever. It's not the life I want. There are bigger plans for me. I know it."

Gandalf seemed to take in her words and stare through her, processing some higher principal before looking out at the scenery. "They will leave without me at sunrise where I will meet up with them on the High Pass in the Misty Mountains. Be ready to join them as Elrond will try and stop us but we will be leaving without their knowledge." The glint in his eyes showed as he smiled slightly, causing one to appear on her own face.

Bowing her head she departed the dinner and headed to her chamber to prepare for the night, packing a bag and dressing in lighter, form fitting fabrics and furs than the heavier ones used for cloaking when she hunted. Taking up knives, swords, arrows and her bow she did not rest as she watched the shadows of men walking with Elrond. Even fatigue did not come to her as the sun began to become apparent it was rising. Escaping and finding the group preparing, her entrance surprised and brought smiles to some while a few looked bitter and unhappy. One of them was Thorin himself. Bilbo came by her and rested his hand on her arm hesitantly.

"Don't worry about them. It's the same way with myself."

Anaranë nodded and began to follow them as they started the trek out and to the Misty Mountains.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated though not necessary. Just remember keep to constructive criticism and not slander.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Chapter 2! I hope it is good. Thanks to those that reviewed, I have added more with the whole Thorin and dwarf grudge thing involving the OC thanks for the heads up HanVanHelsing. I am again new to this fandom so I appreciate things that I am still learning. Please enjoy this chapter. :) **

The grouping wasn't easy. Just because they didn't voice their opinions when they left didn't mean that they didn't show they didn't want her there. In fact it was hard to even stay up with them they had her behind from their expertise at traveling unlike her. Sure she had gone on her own things but never had she ventured along, her footing wasn't that great and what made it worse was how everyone but Bilbo roared their complaints. If this was how Bilbo was treated at first, she didn't see it, it was all for her.

"Elves."

The title was said like it was poison in their mouths, Bofur wasn't among them as he was as kind to Bilbo as he was to her. Anaranë sighed and stumbled a few times trying to catch up. Gandalf must've spoken to them of her coming and they no doubt had their spats with the wizard before then. From the sounds of it Thorin hated Elves with a passion and though it wasn't her entirely it was her kin. Being an Elf instantly marked her as the worst of the worst, the enemy…her next stumble and she felt Bilbo help steady her, he was in the back to keep her company.

"Bless you Bilbo."

As they continued onward across plains and higher and further along till they came upon the narrow high path in the Misty Mountains, the air became brisk and thunder sounded in the distance. What felt like electricity racing through her abdomen was that of being unsettled and the reason was perfectly justifiable when they were in the thrall of the storm. Bringing up memories of such a storm similar yet different when her parents were still alive. How her mother would hum a calming tune though the words were forlorn and full of tragedy of a travelers plight. That storm was when she had learned of the dwarves and their bravery. The fascination planted within and now here she was. Nothing but a burden to them. Despite that, she knew she could never lose how they appeared to her dreaming mind.

"Perhaps we should seek shelter," she called over the clamor.

"The lass be right Thorin, we must take cover and wait for Gandalf," Balin agreed. Thorin wasn't happy even as it started to rain heavy and sleeking where they had to step. When Bilbo slipped and almost fell did he agree. Now caught up they were huddled closer with the rest of the dwarves, a loud sound took their attention as a giant black mass appeared as tall as the mountain itself, throwing a boulder where it crashed above their heads. "Thunder giants!"

Anaranë stared in horror, the rain blinding her if only for a moment with the debris showering upon them. With Thorin leading the group they attempted to remove themselves from the situation only to get more caught into it. The minute the path split she along with, Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin and Bombur were on one knee of the newly entered thunder giant. Back and forth they went, though everyone was trying to hold on, Anaranë decided it was time to get off. Once they were about to pass the rest who had made it to safety she braced herself and launched, arms outreaching for the ledge, hoping to make it as impact was made on the others against the mountain side.

No one grabbed for her, they ran towards the fallen as she grabbed onto the slippery rocks and hung far from the pathway where she looked up. She knew it was selfish to leave the rest but it was a chance worth taking but hearing the sighs of happiness above they did not die. Not far to her right did she spot Bilbo Baggans hanging as she was. "Bilbo!" she yelled. "Hold on Bilbo!"

"Me? You should as well!"

Trying to gain a foot hold she managed to climb and sidestep to where he was, finding it was harder to get firm holdings at her destination. "Grab on and use me to climb to get to them," she ordered, motioning with her eyes to the now attentive dwarves asking for the hobbit to take their hands. Nothing for her, never anything or any care for her. An elf, what good was she to them but an annoyance? How did they say it again…like poison their tongues. "Leave me be I'll manage, you save your skin."

Bilbo wanted to complain, that she could tell but she refused to let him, forcing him with her own hand and helping him to grasp onto her furs and climb along her back to them. Once the weight was removed she was falling. They were getting further away until a strong firm hand took hold of her forearm and kept her from the decent. Anaranë breathed hard and stared dead into the stunning eyes of Thorin Oakenshield. He had saved her. Face hard and showing no real emotion though she could have sworn there was a flicker of something…he pulled and she flew, her weight light and allowing easy leverage she made it to the path and was held and patted with hands from the dwarves glad that she saved their burglar.

The moment Thorin was too pulled back up did things get silent and serious. "I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin announced.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. Both of our guests shouldn't have come. They don't belong here."

Anaranë looked at Bilbo and then at Thorin standing roughly and blocking Thorin's way, "How dare you speak to him that way. He has been nothing but kind and here you stand with judgments especially when you could have let me die yet you chose to save me. Why? Treat him with respect or you will deal with me Thorin." Moving past him and back to Bilbo to help him stand and brush him off she made sure he was okay as well as the others who couldn't help but stare at her.

No one had ever dared talk to Thorin Oakenshield like that before unless they were Gandalf himself. And an elf on top of it…Without another word they went onward and slipped into a cave. Silent, empty and full of sand they prepared their blankets to rest for the night. Taking up position next to Bilbo they couldn't sleep while others eyes closed. Whispering in the area they spoke. "You didn't have to do that Anaranë. He's right."

"No, no one should be right when they are bitter and rude. Bilbo, just because you are not a fighter and a survivor of what they have been through doesn't mean you aren't important. I am nothing like my people and have looked up to the likes of these men for many years and now that I am here I see you to be looked upon. Hobbit or elf, we chose help those who need it. Regardless if they like it or not."

Bilbo sighed and nodded. She could tell by his thinking eyes as he looked away that he was processing. Which to believe her or Thorin. It would be very easy to believe Thorin as she wanted to believe him too. What place did she have in their world when she was an elf trying to be something she wasn't? Finally managing to close her eyes she began to dream. She stood in the courtyard where surrounding her were waterfalls, wearing a white elegant dress that flowed with the breeze. Hair fluttering and eyes memorizing every crevice of the land she lived. When a hand covered hers, she turned and looked to see Thorin shouting at her but it was silent. No words, no sound other than the water. His hands moved to her shoulders and shook her, jarring her and she stared in fright when the words finally rushed in cutting through everything.

Eyes snapping open did she see him above her kneeling and yelling at her and the rest to wake up. But it was too late. They all fell as the floor overturned and carved out tunnels led downwards. Sliding and turning they went and landed in a heap in a large cavern in the mountain. Anaranë's face was turned to Thorin's where they lay next to each other, he disappeared when she was pulled by frantic dirty hands and snarls of what she soon learned were goblins. Thorin had tried to warn her. He had deliberately taken it upon himself to wake her and it confused her.

"Move along!"

The jab came to her abdomen and she doubled over, only to have her arms taken and her body dragged in the throng of goblins and captured dwarves.


End file.
